Hung Over
by x.imagine.x
Summary: Smitchie fluff. Shane's hung-over and his mom's visiting to go over wedding seating arrangements A one-shot


_**A/N: Alright, so I've had this idea buzzing around for awhile, and I need to get it out. This is a Smitchie fic set about five or six years in the future. Shane is 24 and Mitchie is 22. What's the occasion , you ask? You'll have to read on to find out… might be a bit OOC but oh well…**_

* * *

**Hung-over**

I stared down at my fiancé, passed out on the bed, fully clothed. He was so adorable when he was sleeping. He let out a loud snore. Okay, maybe _that_ wasn't so adorable, but I love him anyways.

I was trying to figure out how to wake him up. It was obvious that he had gotten drunk last night. Let me explain why. Last night was his bachelor party. My bachelorette party as well, but I didn't get plastered, which, according to Nate, _he_ did. As soon as I heard that he was knocked out, I already knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to wake him up in one of the most evil, but still loving, ways I could. I'd considered all of the obvious ideas: yelling in his ear, kissing him awake, banging symbols in his face… But none seemed to be right. Besides, I had to think of how I'd like to be woken up when hung over if I were him.

I'd finally settled on the perfect plan: Borrow Caitlyn's dog. How does this help, you ask? You'll see…

I grinned as I left the room momentarily to get said dog, Haven, and led him back into the room. I smirked as I unhooked his leash and let him jump up on the bed. He laid down next to Shane, who immediately flung his arm around the dog in his liquor-induced sleep. I barely contained my laughter. The good thing about Haven: he doesn't feel the need to bark at the slightest movement. This makes him the perfect dog for my plan. Okay, I know what you're thinking now: How on Earth did I get Caitlyn to lend me her dog, without question? Caitlyn is the she-devil. That's all that needs to be said really.

I turned my attention back to the bed, where Shane had buried his face in Haven's fur. I covered my mouth with my hand to stop sound from escaping. I sat on a chair across from his bed. Shane was now starting to stir.

"Mmmm… Mitch?" He mumbled into Haven's golden coat. I bit my lip, smiling.

Haven chose this moment to turn his head and start licking Shane's face.

"Mmmmmm……Mitchie…" I closed my eyes tightly, barely managing to hold my laughter in. This was just too funny. Shane rolled over onto his side a little more as Haven continued licking his face. The Golden Retriever's tongue eventually found Shane's lips. "Baby what are you doing?"

When I didn't respond, he shifted slightly, "Babe? What are yo- ARGGGGGGGGG!" He yelled as he sat up quickly, his eyes having opened to reveal Haven, not me. Just as quickly, he clutched his head, cringing and cursing. I couldn't contain it any longer, I burst out laughing. Shane's eyes opened slowly as he collapsed back down onto the bed. He glared at me, "That was evil."

I continued laughing, "But so funny!"

"Yeah… Hilarious!" He snapped. Damn. He was cranky. I've only experienced Shane hung-over once before. It is one interesting experience… I can't describe it. I can't even begin to think about what goes on in his mind when he's sick or not feeling well. He's like a completely different Shane.

He sat up once more, this time slower. He blinked rapidly a few times as he adjusted to the new position. I bit back a smile. As sadistic as it sounded, I was enjoying this; Immensely. It was his fault for getting wasted. Sure, it was his bachelor party, but he also could have exercised some self-control and cut back a little… I did… Okay, so I get that I'm not him and he's not me, and we won't always make the same choices (especially when it comes to alcohol consumption) but still, when I asked Nate exactly how much Shane had had to drink, he wouldn't give me a straight answer, only Jason saying that he couldn't walk straight. I'm not an expert, but I'm pretty sure that's a ton. I looked over at him to see him scowling at me as he rubbed his pounding head.

"You know, you might want to take a shower," I suggested offhandedly.

"Why?" He grumbled.

"Your mother's coming over in about an hour," I said quickly.

"She's what?!" Shane exclaimed, immediately wincing at the sudden movement.

"She's coming over to confirm seating arrangements."

Shane slumped, whining, "Can't _you_ do that? Why do you need me?"

"Because you know your extended family, I don't. You know who gets along and all that and I don't."

"My mom knows just fine."

"Yeah, well, two perspectives can always be helpful… And besides, this is your wedding too… You should be able to help with more than just cake-testing," I rolled my eyes remembering how quickly he'd volunteered to do that.

"Hey, I made you another offer for my help but you refused."

I rolled my yet again, a slight blush creeping up to my cheeks, "Shane, I am not picking out lingerie. And if I was, you wouldn't be helping."

He pouted, "Why not?"

"Because if you saw it, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

"I guess… But you're talking as if you're getting some… but you just said you weren't."

"Maybe that's because I already have some," I teased, raising an eyebrow seductively. He seemed taken aback by this at first and then his eyes started roaming up and down my body like a hungry lion. I felt my cheeks grow hot and cleared my throat, "But you need to go shower. You don't want your mother seeing you like that."

He smirked at my reaction, and got up slowly, clutching his head.

As he stumbled to the bathroom I called after him, "How much did you have to drink last night anyways?"

All I got was a mumbled, "A lot." Followed by a colourful slew of words I couldn't quite make out, except 'Jason' and 'tequila'. I laughed quietly to myself as I collected Haven's leash, clipped it to his collar and exited the bedroom to the faint sound of my fiancé vomiting. I did feel bad for him then, but not at any time up until then.

I had taken Haven down to return him to Caitlyn(yes, she was waiting for me downstairs…), and Shane was still in the shower as I made him a cup of coffee, knowing that would be his first request when he emerged. I glanced at the clock, thinking that his mother could arrive within the half-hour.

About ten seconds after my thought, the shower turned off.

Ten minutes later Shane trudged down the hardwood hall towards the kitchen.

"Coffee," He mumbled, looking at me with tired eyes.

I pointed to the island, where a steaming mug of black coffee was placed in front of one of three bar stools.

I barely caught his 'Thanks' as he shuffled past me to sit down. He rested his arms in front of the mug, before lowering his head onto them. I smiled slightly at the sight before moving over to stand next to him. I gently ran the tips of my fingers across his back as he sat there. Eventually, he raised his head, taking a sip of the caffeinated drink. His mother was going to be here in about ten minutes and he looked horrible. After half of the mug was gone, he looked a bit better, but that was just because the coffee was over-powering the alcohol at the moment. Studies had proven that coffee doesn't help hangovers, but Shane firmly believed that it did, and whatever makes him happy…

He startled me out of my thoughts with a groan. I looked down to see his pale face and immediately felt a surge of affection. I know, that's a little weird, feeling affection for him when he feels like crap, but that's love, right? Unconditional and irrevocable. I reached my right hand up to stroke his hair gently and he wrapped his left around the small of my back, pulling me tightly to him so that my front was pressed against his side. He leaned his head against me, the top of it resting in the crook of my neck. I smiled softly to myself as I continued stroking his hair, my left hand now resting on his knee.

We stood like that for a few more minutes, until the silence was interrupted by a buzzing noise, signalling a visitor.

"Shane? Mitchie? Can one of you buzz me in? It's Alice." A voice crackled over the speaker. I smiled as I recognized it as Mrs. Gray's before she even identified herself. I went to move back, but Shane's arm tightened around me, not allowing me to move. I tried again, but he held on tighter.

"Shane…" I protested, smiling slightly, "One of us has to go buzz your mother in, and I'm pretty sure you don't want to get up right now."

He said nothing, just maintained his hold.

I sighed, "Baby you're going to have to let go…" God. This was like talking to a little kid… Seriously, does anybody _else_ do this when they're hung-over? I doubt it.

He mumbled something incoherent and the speaker buzzed again, "Are you there?"

I sighed and pulled back again, "Don't worry. I'm going to come back right away."

Shane sighed before slackening his grip on me, muttering a 'you'd better' to his coffee cup as I moved over to the door to buzz Mrs. Gray into the apartment.

"Sorry Alice. I forgot I turned the speaker down," I lied. I knew Shane didn't want his mother finding out that he was hung-over. She would find out pretty quickly anyways, but I figured I'd let her see for herself.

I stayed by the door until I heard the knock, signifying Mrs. Gray's arrival. When I opened the door she immediately engulfed me in a giant hug, as she always did, and sent a glance at her eldest son. The door to the apartment sat across from the island, so that Shane was facing us. She raised an eyebrow at the sight of him slumped over the mug of steaming hot liquid. She and I exchanged smiles before heading over to where Shane sat.

"Hey honey," Mrs. Gray greeted her son.

"Hey Mom," Shane mumbled, glancing up only briefly.

I moved so that I was standing beside him again, scolding, "Shane! She's your mother! At least look at her when she says hi!"

"I did look!"

I raised an eyebrow at him and he sighed, lifting his head to make eye contact with his mother, "Hi Mom."

Mrs. Gray smiled warmly.

"Happy?" He muttered to me.

"Very."

"Good," he said, before slipping his arm around the small of my back, pulling me to him in a similar fashion as before, so that we had returned to the exact same position: me standing facing his side, stroking his hair and him sitting and leaning against me. Mrs. Gray's smile broadened as she took in the sight, before getting serious.

"Shane, sweetie, are you not feeling well?" She asked. I knew that she knew what was wrong, but was going to play it all out. It seemed like the more fun approach.

"I'm fine Mom."

"Really, you don't look fine…"

"I'm fine, just a bit tired."

"Are you sure it's not something else?"

"I'm sure."

"Because you look like you just got run over by a bus."

"Gee, thanks Mom," Shane replied sarcastically, swirling the coffee left in the white mug.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were…" She stopped, preparing for the big finale. I grinned broadly at her. She was having way to much fun with this for her own good. "Shane Joseph Gray!" She yelled, causing Shane to wince and cower against me slightly. "Did you get drunk last night?!"

"Just a little?" He tried.

There was silence before Mrs. Gray and I started laughing and Shane just sat there, confused.

"What just happened?" He asked slowly, pulling his head away from me.

This just made us laugh harder than before. Shane still didn't get it…

* * *

"Alright… so we put Aunt Agnes over by Cousin Jeremy and we shouldn't have too many explosions," Mrs. Gray clapped her hands as we placed the final people. I felt a giant surge of relief that this was over. Seating people was definitely NOT fun.

"Okay, so this all works for you Shane?" I asked him. We were sitting on the couch and his head was in my lap. He didn't respond. "Shane?"

I moved my leg and he stirred slowly.

"Wha?" He asked groggily.

"Does this work for you?" I asked him again.

"Sure. Whatever you want. Can I go back to sleep now?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. You have to say good-bye to your mother first."

"Bye Mom," He mumbled without even moving.

Mrs. Gray smiled at her son before replying, "Bye sweetie. Bye Mitchie."

"Bye Alice. I would see you out but I can't move," I laughed, looking pointedly towards the head resting on my legs.

"That's alright, I'm sure I won't get lost."

We exchanged a smile before Shane's mother left the apartment, leaving Shane and I alone.

He sat up, "Finally, we're alone…"

Shane leaned in towards me, planting a soft kiss on my lips. As his lips trailed down my jaw to my neck I laughed.

"I take it you're feeling better?"

He moved his head back up to mine, smirking, "Much."

A/N: Ok, was that totally crappy? please let me know.


End file.
